


On My Mind

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, spoilers for the entire show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: She can’t stop thinking, and she feels guilty about what she’s thinking about. Well, who she’s thinking about.





	On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> June 28: Malira

Malia drums her fingers. Drums, drums, and drums them. She can’t stop thinking, and she feels guilty about what she’s thinking about. Well,  _ who _ she’s thinking about. 

Kira, Kira, Kira. 

Drum, drum, drum. 

Malia knows she shouldn’t be thinking of her boyfriend’s ex, but Kira has been on her mind lately. 

How’s her training going? How would she have handled the challenges they faced this past year? Did she forget Stiles too?

Kira, Kira, Kira.

Drum, drum, drum. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short boy, whoopsie-daisies. Guess it's because I'm not too passionate about this ship anymore because I ship Malia with Scott. Also, got to have some bi representation. Hells yeah. 
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will! (This only applies if you prompt me on Tumblr. I can read your username if you prompt me in the comments, but if you prefer I didn’t, just let me know.)


End file.
